


Cargo

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Young Wallander (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Missing scene between episodes 2 & 3. You know the one.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cargo

The hits came hard and fast. Someone was holding him up, which Kurt supposed was a good thing. Or was it? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of much else other than the fist that was being driven repeatedly into his stomach.  
  
Then he was being dragged away. Lights flashed above him and music pounded his ears, though it sounded as if he was underwater. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. He vaguely wondered why nobody tried to help. He supposed they were all too drunk or high to notice, or simply didn’t care. They were having a good time, and no one was going to interfere with security anyway.  
  
They were outside. The cool night air felt good on Kurt’s cuts and bruises. The pain lessened slightly, and he breathed a little easier. Then he remembered he was still in danger. The proof of that came when he was pulled to his feet and shoved forwards. He stumbled, failed to regain his balance, and toppled forwards. He registered the car immediately, but had no time to do anything about it as his feet were lifted into the boot and the lid was slammed shut on him.  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long they were driving. He lost count shortly after they left, and being in and out of consciousness certainly wasn’t helping.  
  
Eventually, they stopped, and Kurt was dragged out and dumped onto the ground. Someone grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him towards them.  
  
Kurt braced himself, wondering briefly if he was going to die. He didn’t have time to think about it, however, as the punch aimed directly at his temple made him see stars. His vision darkened and the world seemed to fall away from him. He didn’t feel the soft _thud_ as he was let go, or hear the men laughing as they got back in the car and drove away.  
  
In fact, he didn’t hear anything else for the next several hours, when he was roused by the low rumble of the morning traffic and the birds greeting each other. He heaved himself to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head, with only one thought on his mind.  
  
 _Mona._


End file.
